


Little Matchmaker

by Suryallee



Series: The Hobbit Oneshot Pornfeast [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Sexual Situations, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Meddling Kids, Porn With Plot, Possesive Thorin, Sexual Tension, Thats what happens when Cousins infect you with their plot Bunnies, Younger Bilbo, but over majority, meant as a oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suryallee/pseuds/Suryallee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili is a little matchmaker between a frustrated Bilbo and Thorin by accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I talk with my Cousin via E-mail.   
> She is the one responsible for this mess. I will leave this as a Oneshot, maybe I will add more to the created collection in the future to come but that will depend on it if someone here actually wants to read another of my bad attempts on writing Porn.

Little Matchmaker 

Right after the most horrible winter ever known by Shire standard and past reckoning, a small group of Dwarves came to the Shire lands. 

They were friendly enough a bunch and had actually a blacksmith with them that knew about his chosen craft for once. Although, the fellow itself was rather brusque, well, honestly told he was sometimes outright rude, but all in all, he was the best blacksmith that there had ever been in the Shire before.  
So, the Hobbits past over his rough behavior and made their appointments with his companion and helper instead. 

That fellow was a rather nice and well mannered Dwarf going by the name of Dori. 

However it soon was well known that the Blacksmith was surprisingly nice when Master Baggins junior showed up. Well, as nice as this Thorin guy could be; he still growled allots and had the poor lad often nearly running from the forge in tears. Still, he was a lot more friendly when Bilbo was around and that was noted from many curios Hobbits who saw that happen a few times to tell others about it. 

Whatever it was that had the smith not growl as badly at the curios son of Bungo as he did at everyone else, no one knew it and Thorin the blacksmith certainly didn’t talk about it…and neither did anyone dare to ask the Dwarf about his problem either. It staid a miracle to everyone that way and since Hobbits were naturally a curios race, it soon had them frustrated to not know the reason. 

The two Dwarves staid in the Shire until autumn came and than went back North to their settlements there at the Blue Mountains.  
By than, Bilbo had seemingly made friends with the antisocial Dwarven craftsman somehow. What wondered not only his parents a bid much. And since work was a plenty here and the pay was satisfying to the Dwarves, they promised to come back for another year. 

But the next year they did not come and also not in the next. 

Rumors coming in with the Rangers, told the Hobbits that the Dwarves in the North had been attacked by human Raider parties and had fought a war with them in the last two years. It was won now but still, Bilbo was a bid sad about it that his new friend had seemingly forgotten about him and had not even written him. He tried to forget all about it and went on living as before. 

It was a day after he had resolved himself to that, that the first letter arrived via a confused looking Ranger that searched in Smial for Smial after an ‘Bibo Boggins’ that seemingly didn’t exist in Hobbington or anywhere else in the Shire no matter what the letter address said. 

Eying man and paper a bit confused, Bilbo guessed his name was the nearest to that mispronounced wording of the poor Ranger’s letter and opened the message after telling the man that. It was from a Dwarvling that named himself Fee, who wanted to know where Master Boggins had stashed his uncle Thorin’s smile away and the demand from his little brother Kee and him to give it back immediately! Or they would come and kick him… 

Needless to say that poor Bilbo was utterly confused about the entire letter after he had finally deciphered the bad writing in mangled Westron that resembled that of a child, maybe nine or ten years of age in human terms. 

He send a letter back, via the same long suffering ranger that told the tykes, that, no, he had not stolen their Uncles smile but that said uncle had stolen his and had forgotten about him on the other hand. 

For a while he ignored the entire thing and tried not to curse Thorin too loudly who had gotten him into this confusing situation in the first place as it looked. 

The next letter of the duo reached him two months later through another Ranger. This time an older fellow that had a hearty laugh out of Bilbo’s dilemma once he learned about it and told him that Dwarves were rather stubborn when set on something and than gave him the letter. He also advised the poor confused Hobbit to end this before it could grow into a real problem for him with time. 

Once more the letter was addressed to a ‘Master Boggins of Bag End’… Bilbo murmured curses at that under his breath and went to read it anyways in the end. 

The first he pointed out was his name and how it was rightfully written… Baggins please, not BOGGINS! And would they please stop buggering him? He had done nothing wrong, their Uncle had and had they nothing better to do as to send him ridiculous letters? Giving that answer back with the Ranger to be delivered to the duo, Bilbo firmly believed that this would be it this time and went inside of his hole to fume in private about the dare of the pair to make him responsible for Thorin’s vanished smile. 

Secretly thought, Bilbo hoped that they would not stop and send him a new one, but if ever asked, he would have denied doing so to his last breath!  
This time it only took one month for the next letter to arrive. 

This time delivered by a grumpy merchant that would not wait for the answer and wanted instead come back a week later to get it from a stunned Bilbo.  
This time, the obviously older of the pair demanded for him to come to a place called Blue Mountains near Ered Luin to give his uncle his smile back. And if Bilbo refused to do so than he would come and get him. Fee even threatened to bring his favorite uncle Dwalin’s axe with him if Bilbo did not come and do as they demanded. Also, Kee protested vehemently against Bilbo’s telling to them that their Uncle was responsible for all and called Bilbo a meany for saying so. 

Bilbo stared down at the message and asked himself idly who was supposed to watch those two rapscallions and what poor Babysitter that one had to be since that person in question obviously failed in his or her task epically! How else could one explain those tykes sending him letters all the time?! 

His answer back was following that line of thought and so he wrote back that, no he would not come there (even threatened with an axe he would still refuse) and would they please stop pestering him? he also suggested that the trouble making pair should go and ask their oh, so nice uncle for the truth.  
This time Bilbo really thought that this was the last that he had seen of those accursed letters and went on with his normal live… 

…that was, until one week later a smallish Dwarven lad suddenly showed up in the Green Dragon in the middle of the night and asked loudly and rather insolently after a Bibo Boggins of Bag End, as he worded it. 

The owner of the inn fast understood that he was in a perilous position for his health once the Dwarrow parents of the tyke showed up and directed the Dwarvling fast over to Bag End and the only Hobbit he knew of that would fit the strange name somewhat. 

Bilbo Baggins. 

The poor Hobbit nearly fainted when he saw the small Blond-haired lad at the hand of a Shire Bounder who had been in the Inn and that had brought the Dwarvling straight to his home with him. 

With a stern; “Now Master Baggins, what does a Dwarvling do alone in the Shire at this time? And why is he searching after you?”  
It was near midnight already and the Bounder was understandably miffed about the entire affair. The unfortunate Bilbo in question, could only stare owlishly down at, what he mused had to be Fee, before he took the boy from the hands of the Bounder with a fast made up excuse and had already tugged the young lad inside with him and the door closed in the face of the now mightily irritated Bounder before the other Hobbit could utter another word about the strange situation. 

Once the Bounder was gone, Bilbo turned and looked down at the scowling boy whilst crossing his arms in frond of his chest in his irritation.  
The youth looked as if he had made his way here on one of the wagons of the traveling merchants that usually were laden with all kinds of outlandish things and sometimes even straw and such. Fee looked like hadn’t seen a bath in an age, had straws sticking out of a tawny mane with two haphazardly braided braids and had a small pack with him. 

That was all. 

Right when Bilbo wanted to start a mighty tirade, the stubbornly glaring lad’s stomach made such a horrible sound that Bilbo gulped it down instead when the boy blushed brightly red at the sound. He resolved to ask Fee and give him a lecture later and had the boy in the bath and feed right after before Fee knew what had hit him. strangely enough, the boy’s glare vanished the longer the meal took. By the course of cheese cones Fee told him that his name was actually Fili and he had become rather amicable to Bilbo’s cuisine. 

When the boy begun to nap right on the table, Bilbo finally took him up and put him to bed.  
The very early next morning greeted Hobbington with a unexpected sight. 

Bilbo Baggins was seen buying two ponies from the stall at the Inn and had the protesting youth strapped to one soon after he had managed it to secure the struggling child under one arm to practically carry him to the ponies. He heaved himself onto the other before one knew what was going on and both rode already out of Hobbington before it was time for elevensies. 

All under the constant rant of the small Dwarven lad that run a commentary all the way out of the Shire about it that he now would never see a Hobbit hole from the inside again, thanks to the nasty Master Bibo and that said Hobbit was a meany! 

Bilbo ignored him.  
He had to get the boy back to his parents. 

And after he had completed that task, he would go, find Thorin and kick said Dwarf into his shins for getting Bilbo into this fine mess in the first place! Right after Bilbo had gotten his hands on the babysitter of Fili and had given that person a mighty tongue lashing about loosing that little menace.  
Halfway to the Blue Mountains a troupe of Dwarven warriors intercepted the duo and brought them straight to Thorin himself, who was in a nearby camp. Once he had gotten out from the younger one of the devilish duo as he called his nephews, what they had been up too in the last months, he had roused some of his warriors to find Fili. 

Hearing what they had done had him almost faint in shock. 

When he saw Fili on the pony he rushed over, hugged the boy first and then proceeded to give him a scolding that made even his warriors cringe hearing it. He was interrupted in it by the insistent tapping of a finger onto his shoulder. With a snarl he turned to give the interloper a piece of his mind…only to stop mid rand when seeing exactly who it was that stare angrily back at him. 

For once, the mighty Thorin Oakenshield, feared by many, was rendered wordless. 

When Bilbo kicked him unexpectedly hard in the shins and begun with a tirade of his own, all went downhill from there. 

“What were you thinking? Letting such a young lad get away and come to my house alone? He could have gotten lost or worse on the way!”  
Thorin gapped at the suggestion that he had skirted his responsibilities against his family and instantly the word fight was on…

“I didn’t let Fili get away! He sneaked out on his Adad!” 

“Then the next you will tell me is that they wrote those letters all alone and send them off by Rangers all by themselves?” 

“…what letters?!? Kili only told me about, One letter!!” 

Papers exchanged hands and one Dwarf King slowly paled and blushed soon after until he resembled a tomato very closely in Bilbo’s opinion. 

“I did know nothing of this, you have to believe me!” 

He gave the by now behind a pony hiding tyke a glare that could have scared a lesser Dwarvling into wetting his pants… thought not Fili Durin, as it turned out. The boy grimaced and stubbornly glared back at his livid looking uncle just as bad. Even when Thorin rounded in on him, Fili did not cower.  
“What were the two of you thinking that you were doing?!” The boy just shrugged. “Uncle Dori told us that you were mopping like a lovesick puppy after a Bibo Boggins of Bag End and that you stopped smiling at us all because of it!” He told his uncle unperturbed. “So we decided to demand your smile back from him!” 

Thorin blushed at the words so hard that Bilbo thought Thorin would need a healer if he kept it up for longer. But the poor Hobbit flushed as well once the indication of why Thorin got them both into this mess reached his brain. 

Both looked at each other uncomfortably, then at the at both now glaring Fili and back at each other to finally look at the opposite sides of the other. 

“This is ridiculous!” 

Bilbo still refused persistently to look at the Dwarf while he spoke. “You were the one who did not come back! You did not even send me a letter and besides what does the boy mean exactly with those words and why would Master Dori insinuate something like that anyways?! A fine friend you are, really, not a word of you in Two Years!” 

Next to him, Thorin stiffened before he leveled his recovering glare back to the Hobbit that was still refusing to look at him. 

“You…You…You! I-Was-Busy, Period! And besides that, once I see the eldest son of Ri I will beat him within an inch of his miserable life for telling something like that to the lads!” What followed that uncharacteristic outburst was a burst of inventive curses and treats in Khuzdul that Bilbo could not understand but guess to be curses easily because some of the Dwarves around them blushed furiously once they heard Thorin’s words. 

Sadly the entire tirade did not affect the equally miffed feeling Bilbo in the slightest. 

“Too busy to even send a letter?!? Like in…Oh hello Bilbo, how are you? I am fine by the way, sorry but I cannot come as promised…, you had not even time for that? or how is this my dear Dwarf; I cannot come as promised, sorry but I have a war to lead… , and when was Mister, I am just a blacksmith, letting me know that he is a tad more than that, hmm?” 

He glared at Thorin now with the same heat in his eyes with that Thorin glared back at Bilbo. 

“And since we are at it; I am so Sorry for having nearly worried myself so sick about your well being for Two Freaking Years, Master Thorin, that I needed weeks to recover from it! Be sure that I will not go and do something so foolishly ever again. From now on I will make certain to never begin to like you again, rest assured of that you infuriating hazard of a Dwarf! Why I ever begun to like you will now be an everlasting miracle to me for the rest of my life!” 

Bilbo threw his arms in the air in his frustration and ranted on without to look longer at Thorin… that turned out to be an error of huge proportions. 

Thorin gapped for a minute like a fish before he let out such a frustrated and thunderous growl that it send everyone else around them running for cover and shut Bilbo up. 

Next to the feuding couple, Fili watched the exchange with wide, awe filled eyes until the Dwarf that had introduced himself to Bilbo before as Balin, snatched the youngster up by the armpits and run out of the beginning warzone with him under his arm rather fast. 

Another growl filled the air and Thorin snapped visibly. 

Before Bilbo could even take a step backwards, the King had already stomped over the short distance and had hauled him over one armored shoulder. Once having done that, the insolent and angry Dwarf marched with his wiggling and now loudly protesting catch, off into the surrounding woods under the disbelieving eyes of his subjects. Growling out curses about pushy Hobbits under his breath all the way into the under bushes. 

Bilbo’s rather vocal protests could be heard for a short while to come in the now silent camp until even they drowned out. 

Their ‘walk’ ended inside a small cave near the encampment. There Thorin finally stopped with Bilbo still hanging over his shoulder.  
Bilbo on the other hand had begun to throw insults and hits at the obstinate Dwarf that had the gall to carry him around like a sack of potatoes! He even managed to land some blows but Thorin did not feel much of them, his armor took the most of Bilbo’s ire for him. 

“Let me down you overgrown tyrant! Curse you, Thorin Oakenshield, let go on me in this instance! Or I will kick you where it hurts the most once I find a way down to my feet again, I swear it!!” 

Well, Bilbo got his wish…just not in the way he had envisioned it, that was. 

One second he was still wiggling away onto the shoulder, the next Thorin had him bodily pinned against the next cave wall and kissed him almost brutally to both, shut Bilbo up and satiate the hunger that he had build up for this particular little hellion since he had met Bilbo in the forge in Hobbington. He had originally intended to come back the next year. since the pay had been good and the work plentiful for a good smith that needed to make money badly to feed all the homeless of Erebor’s survivors. 

Not to mention that he had met this little curios fellow there that had him harden in his pants every time he laid eyes on Bilbo’s plush little bottom and that had the most wondrous smile that was so darn infectious and had lightened his days. He had wanted Bilbo almost from the start. Wanted to take him in his bed, over the table in their little room in the Green Dragon, pushed up against the wall of the forge and everywhere else his dirty mind could come up with probably to boot. 

Thorin had been taken with the little fellow so badly in the weeks that followed after Bilbo had caught his eyes that he had felt the loss of the mere sight of his little love interest keenly once they had to return to the Mountains. 

At first, the knowledge that he would go back soon had soothed the King. 

But than those blasted Humans had begun to make troubles for his Dwarves and he had been kept from going to the Shire again to get his Hobbit into his bed, to never let him out of it again once he had managed it to maneuver Bilbo in there! And if he would have needed to trick, cheat and lie to get Bilbo there, Thorin would have done it without any remorse to get his Hobbit in the end. 

The entire fiasco with the warlords had needed two fucking years to be solved out and Thorin had been close to climb up the walls already in his sexual frustration before the war had even begun. 

He had actually wanted to pursue Bilbo in the following year once he had accepted it that the Hobbit wasn’t just some infuriation of him but his One and Only. Had wanted to court Bilbo until he gave in and became Thorin’s partner freely and willingly… it never came to that and for two long and lonely years, only his fantasies and fist had given Thorin company. They, and his fears to find Bilbo bound to another once he finally found the time and freedom to act on his wants and desires. 

Only to have Bilbo suddenly show up with his oldest nephew in tow on a pony and ranting away at him for not sending letters!!  
How was he supposed to keep his sanity in the face of such a veiled declaration of mutual pinning and not go and seize the other to take and claim him? It was in Thorin’s very nature to do so and that as swiftly as Thorin could manage it. Bilbo should have taken his veiled warnings to the heart and should not have let such a little crucial details slip in his presence. 

Now, Thorin couldn’t be held responsible for eventual repercussions any longer… now could he? 

The first struggles subsided once he did nibble at the plush lips to open them up and then he let his tongue map the badly craved territory of Bilbo’s agile little mouth out. 

Thorin missed not out the slightest trick in the book to get Bilbo to respond to him. Soon both were locked into a silent duel of sorts that involved clicking teeth, spit, growls and moans. It lasted until both were out of breath and from what Thorin could tell, Bilbo just as aroused as he was it. Panting heavily, the Dwarf leaned his forehead against that of the slightly smaller male to calm himself down. 

Bilbo was too stunned to react in any other way than to try to sort this dilemma of his out for a longer while. 

Sure, he had felt the attraction between them grow and sure too he had begun to fancy the Dwarf but he had thought that Thorin had not wanted him in that way when the blacksmith had not shown up again as promised. 

But if the kiss was any indication to go by than Thorin desired him just as badly as Bilbo did him and that was an almost scary thought for the poor Hobbit to deal with. 

“C…Care… to tell me what brought that on? Not that I am complaining here for once but… well?” 

Bilbo wiggled until Thorin released his hands to wrap them around Bilbo’s waist immediately to pull the Hobbit flush against him. Bilbo settled his hands awkwardly around the larger frame of the Dwarf in the end. 

“Can someone please go and just kill me as an alternative?” 

The softly uttered words of Thorin had Bilbo laugh breathlessly. 

“Nope, I fear that’s not an option here for you this time, Thorin. Spill already!” 

The Dwarf muttered something in Khuzdul into Bilbo’s neck before he leaned back enough to look at Bilbo. For a while he said no word then he suddenly moved until he could sit and continued to pull Bilbo into his lap with a surprised squeak uttered from the flustered Hobbit. Making Bilbo settle there, Thorin wound his arms around the slighter male again like steel bands. Intend on it to not let Bilbo slip away from him again. 

“Those confounded humans and their constant need to wake wars on everything and everyone that they deem valuable enough to conquer!” 

Bilbo gave Thorin a confused look. 

“Pardon, me?” 

The King in exile shook his head with a groan. 

“What I meant to say is that I wanted to come back to you the next year as it was told. I was going to court you Bilbo. We Dwarves know it when we find the person that is supposed to be our only One for life and I found mine in you.” He gave the surprised looking Hobbit a soft kiss on the head before Thorin went on. 

“When I met you, I just… knew it? It hit me like a sledgehammer, Bilbo, rendered me speechless and completely stunned.  
My mother always told me in the past how it is supposed to feel when you meet the one that our maker made only for you but nothing could have prepared me for how it really feels to find your One, Bilbo! Nothing.” 

Another tender kiss was bestowed on Bilbo, this time to his brow, lovingly and careful as if the Dwarf feared to spook him now. Bilbo flushed slightly and fisted his hands into the fur coat that Thorin wore over his leather armor. 

“You really mean that… don’t you?” 

The Dwarf nodded resolutely before his deep voice went on, this time thought Thorin sounded irritated, slightly peeved and even to Bilbo’s ears, more than only rancorous. He shivered at the implications that Bilbo heard veiled in the words of Thorin and thought better of it as to ask for explanations.  
“Those two stupid warlords of the area in which my People finally found a new home in had it set into their pea sized brains to try to run us out of our freshly made settlement again to take over the Iron mines that we found! Imagine that, Bilbo; we just had found a new place and than comes someone to run us off… what would you have done?” 

He shook his head and talked on with a hard scowl on his face. 

“I had to defend my peoples new place and their lives of course. Bilbo we have wandered for so long! No one wanted to help us, all turned their backs on us once the Dragon came… so many perished. You figured that right, I am not a mere blacksmith, thought I sometimes wish that I were. I am the leader of what is left of the Dwarves of Erebor. Their King one could call me but I do not take on that title until I have reclaimed my former home and the right to that entitlement again!” 

Thorin’s eyes practically glowed with something in that moment that slightly scared Bilbo but the Hobbit let that fear not fester and darken his heart and instead laid his hand on the bearded chin to caress Thorin softly with it. He earned a kiss into the palm of his hand with it and the tickle of the beard made the Hobbit laugh. 

It seemed to lift the dark frame of mind of Thorin instantly to hear him laugh. 

“I am sorry but as said before, I truly was busy and you were right, I could have send a letter… truth is, I did not dare until I knew for certain that both warlords were dead. They had this evilness in them that made me wary and had me keep from it to send any letters that could have lead spies to your peaceful lands! Better safe than sorry later my dear Hobbit. I learned that lection on my travels!” 

Thorin’s mien slowly softened, became almost pleading out of the sudden. 

“I… the settlement still is in build, I will need to stay there constantly from now on to build up a halfway descend dwelling for my Dwarves. They have need of me and I would never abandon my responsibility to them. We lost so much already, I cannot do that to all those widows and orphans, let alone the families that also need to have a home to sleep in safely and food on the table and work to put it there… can you understand me?” 

What else could Bilbo have done as to nod slowly but firmly. 

“Of course I do! How could I not? Your deep sense of duty and honor is one of the things that I always liked on you the most, my stubborn Dwarf. But where does that leave us?” 

Bilbo found himself hugged almost to a point of being painful after his words had reached Thorin’s brain. 

“I… I would want you to stay with me? I know that you Hobbit’s do not wander or settle anywhere else under normal circumstances as in your beloved Shire but maybe you could think it over? Oh Blast it all!” 

He was suddenly settled carefully in Thorin’s former spot against the cave wall with the fur coat firmly placed around his shoulders while Thorin begun irritably to walk back and forth in the small cavern. 

He watched the Dwarf stomp up and down for a while. Heard his mutterings of that Thorin could not dare to ask Bilbo to leave his comfortable life in Bag End to live in a not even finished place in the cold Blue Mountains with him. Heard Thorin’s rant at himself for not even possess enough gold to forge a cursed bonding gift for him and finally Bilbo had enough of that all and stood. 

He stopped the next beginning rant at himself of his Dwarf firmly with a short kiss. 

“I do not need riches, you wonderful fool! Neither do I want anything else besides you, close to me as possible. Just in case that you have not gotten that until now into your mulish head, Thorin. Maybe I could even help you with your task to feed all those Dwarves. After all, no one knows better to grow things as we Hobbits do it, not even the elves do know as much about farming and tending to livestock as my people do. You should know that well enough by now. 

I am fairly certain, if I ask for it, my kin under the Took will gladly help me to build up a descent herd of sheep and other farm animals and with teaching your people to do farming too, an…!” 

Bilbo was enthusiastically kissed silent from Thorin mid word. 

“You would do that for me, my people… but, you don’t have to… what will your people say if…” his big hands framed Bilbo’s face and Thorin’s eyes sparkled with such happiness that Bilbo wanted to cry happy tears at the mere sight.

“Hush now, none of that Thorin! To the hell with it what ever others think about it; I will only do what I want to do and that’s it about it!”  
The look in Thorin’s eyes now was burning, scorching even in intensity. It left Bilbo breathless and red. There lay such a world of emotions, meanings and intentions in that gaze… he was completely consumed from it and drowned in the darkened blue eyes of his soon to be lover and mate.  
“Careful with such words, my Hobbit” 

Thorin suddenly told Bilbo in a velvety deep and throaty voice. “Such words make me want to take you right against this wall until you have forgotten your name and only know how to scream mine anymore.” 

Bilbo gulped at the voice and words. Flushing darkly, he wondered how he could still have enough blood left in his head to blush when every drop seemingly had rushed down south. He felt himself harden in his pants when Thorin’s voice washed over him.  
“An…and what if I do not care? What would you want to do with me then?” 

Why had he said that?!? Bilbo mentally screamed at himself and gulped anew when Thorin’s eyes darkened even more, the pupils blowing wide with arousal and a hunger seeped into the gaze that left Bilbo breathless. 

Bending down until his tongue could flick over one pointy tip of Bilbo’s ears, Thorin chuckled knowingly at the shudder that wracked Bilbo’s frame and proceeded to whisper his darkest desires into Bilbo’s elf alike ears. 

“What I would want to do to you, you ask? 

I would hide you away somewhere where only I can go and proceed to keep you well fucked and loved and would have you love me back for the rest of our lives. Why, that is all that I want, that and having you chained to my body and soul for eternity if possible… have you never looking at any other but me ever again… Bilbo… you shouldn’t provoke me when I am in a mood like this! 

There is a darkness in us Dwarves that is also buried deeply in me and could hurt you, my dear, dear Hobbit. 

We are a notoriously jealous and domineering race. Every Dwarf will react positively hazardous to any perceived treat once their One is in their grasp. You are no Dwarf. You cannot even fathom the extent of our yearning to wholly possess whatever we desire utterly, until there is no room for anything else left in our lives! This is the inclination that exists in each of my kin. One that goes hand in hand with our fabled greed for gems and gold, Bilbo.  
And this longing to completely own, is working for Jewels and Gold as well as our Ones, Bilbo. 

To me my dear Bilbo, you are already more invaluable as the Arkenstone. All the gold and gemstones in Erebor together and not even all the Mithril in Moria could tempt me more to possess them as you do since I met you. 

So be careful with enticing me and if even only done in jest my lovely Hobbit, because I will take that as consent from you to make you Mine and will never let go on you again for a minute only if I can’t help it!” 

Thorin lightly bit into the ear of the now slightly shuddering Hobbit in his arms before he deftly walked them both over to the wall to trap Bilbo there with his bigger body. Ignoring the squeal of surprise of Bilbo he fit his body flush against that of the one he wanted, needed and craved to bind to him once and for all. 

Pushing one knee between the legs of Bilbo, he pressed his thrumming body intimately against that of his One and seized Bilbo’s lips in a demanding and all consuming kiss that was once again overwhelming the poor Hobbit’s mind. It felt to Bilbo as if Thorin wanted to suck his soul out of his body with it!  
Heat pooled in his loins, his stomach cramped under the onslaught of feelings and he was reduced to just feel and let Thorin happily consume his entire being. 

Shaking, his hands scrambled for purchase on the others armor, for any skin or purchase to hold onto so he would not loose his sanity and soul to the man in front of him that kissed his mind away. It was of no use, Bilbo lost the fight before it had begun and with a moan that was swallowed by Thorin he begun instinctually to buck up at Thorin leg when it suddenly pressed carefully but insisting against his hard flesh. 

It earned him a darkly, pleased sounding chuckle and Thorin’s mouth left his to attack Bilbo’s neck in its place with soft bites and soothing licks. His leg had begun to rub carefully against the Hobbit’s growing need. Teasing Bilbo ever so slightly until he was mewling in need and want. His larger hands crawled under Bilbo’s clothes until Thorin reached his goal and roamed them over heated, soft skin unabashedly. 

“Bilbo, let go, give in and let me have you and I promise you that I will care for you, protect you and love you always!” His beard left scratch marks where Thorin’s mouth nipped and licked along Bilbo’s skin, his words were soft and needy pleas against his sensitive skin. Uttered in such a lust and want filled voice that hearing Thorin’s voice left Bilbo shaking. 

“Please! I want you! Need to make you a part of me so badly, please Bilbo say that you will be mine?” 

“Yes, yours.” 

That single word was all it needed to break whatever restraint was left in Thorin. He released a almost victorious sounding growl and Bilbo found himself lifted from the ground in an instant from strong arms. He was pressed against the wall behind him from the bulk of Thorin’s hard Body and felt the hands of his Dwarf urge his legs up and around the wider hips. He was too short to hook them at the back at the ankles but managed to find purchase enough so he would not slip. 

Another growl and Thorin’s hot mouth descended again on Bilbo’s while one hand descended to his pants to tuck them down a little until Thorin could free Bilbo’s hard flesh and wrap his hot hand around it. 

The calluses of many years hard labor rubbed right the right way against his sensitive skin of his leaking arousal. 

He didn’t know when Thorin had found the time to get rid of his belt and had freed his own hard cock from his trousers but sometime in between lifting him and all, the Dwarf must have done so. Because, soon after a few experimentally pumps of the hot, large hand Bilbo felt Thorin let go to grasp his arousal together with Bilbo’s in the hand tightly. 

Thorin begun anew to move up and down with his hand. The feeling of having Thorin’s hard flesh move against his in such a way was mind-blowing for poor Bilbo. He moaned and cried out when the thumb rubbed over the heads of both cock’s, Bilbo mewled and soon begged shamelessly for more.  
“Yes, just like that Bilbo, let me hear you and let go. Tell me what you want, my One, let me hear your sweet voice begging me for release and I will give it to you. All that I am and have is yours if you will have me!” 

Bilbo forgot whatever pride he had and blatantly did as told. 

Bucking into the cleverly him fisting hand of his Dwarven lover all the time, racking his nails wherever he could reach Thorin’s skin under the heavy armor and layers of cloth of the Dwarf. One of his hands fisted itself into the long dark hair and he tucked almost viciously at the braids when Thorin’s other hand begun to kneed his ass rhythmically. It earned him a pleased sounding growl from his Dwarven lover that now let go on his control and rocked back into Bilbo and his hand with hard, short snaps of his hips. 

Bilbo bit into the neck of Thorin when he felt one wet finger suddenly circle his anus enticingly until Bilbo could not help it to trust backwards onto the sometimes teasingly him invading digit. 

Fast he was alternatively fucking himself on the finger and into Thorin’s hand. 

Finally his vision blurred and Bilbo came with a guttural shout of Thorin’s name. 

With a roar of Bilbo’s name, Thorin followed Bilbo almost instantly to shoot his load all over his hand between them. 

Somehow, Thorin managed it to get them both down to the cave floor without any damages. He settled there with Bilbo in his lap, leaning against Bilbo with a content grunt. Never letting go on the Hobbit, always making sure that Bilbo was not accidentally harmed and clutching to the Hobbit just as hard as Bilbo was holding on him. 

When both finally came down from their high again, Bilbo found out that Thorin was tucking his pants back over his hips. That done, the Dwarf did the same for himself before he cleaned the worst of the mess off their clothing with a kerchief and finally he settled them both against the wall comfortably once more. Bilbo grimaced at that but could not bring up the energy for once to truly care. 

For long moments neither of both spoke. 

“Oh my goodness! I did not expect that to happen once we met again.” 

Bilbo told Thorin that in a soft voice. It had Thorin laugh softly and hug Bilbo tighter to him. 

“Do you rue it?” 

Bilbo shook his head. “No. I do not, Thorin.” 

“Good, because I do also not and now that I got you; I will not let you walk away from me again, Bilbo. And once I find a bed, be certain that I will have you naked and under me in it and that you will not leave it again until we both cannot walk straight anymore! I will not have our first true joining in a Cave!” The King told him hotly and proceeded to hold him securely and lovingly… possessively. 

Bilbo couldn’t help it to like the way he was cradled against the powerful body of the Dwarf he loved. Maybe he was just as crazy as his Dwarf but somehow he craved the sudden tenderness and possessiveness that Thorin bestowed now on him just as badly. 

If this is wrong, Bilbo thought, find me a happy sinner every day! 

End.


End file.
